


Two Sniffles Make a Sneeze [F+Pokemon]

by The_EXxtra



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Fantasy, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_EXxtra/pseuds/The_EXxtra
Summary: A Snivy request from TikoPiko. It turned into a Braixen/Snivy story, I tried to even out there sneezes a bit. Hope you enjoy.





	Two Sniffles Make a Sneeze [F+Pokemon]

**Author's Note:**

> A Snivy request from TikoPiko. It turned into a Braixen/Snivy story, I tried to even out there sneezes a bit. Hope you enjoy.

Braixen : [cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/thu…](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/thumb/0/09/654Braixen.png/1200px-654Braixen.png)  
Snivy: [cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/thu…](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/thumb/7/75/495Snivy.png/250px-495Snivy.png)  
Treecko: [cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/thu…](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/thumb/2/2c/252Treecko.png/250px-252Treecko.png)

 

      “Hey...hey…” a voice echoed as if it was oceans away. The ground was wet, making this female feel uncomfortable. A voice reminiscent of a consciousness, asking her “Would you rather do...what’s your favorite color” and other questions of the like. All the voice could hear was a faint “...green”.

After a short while of trivial questioning, the girl’s body felt as if it was weightless, as if she became a mermaid gliding through the sea. Her very being felt shifted, becoming something different. Then in a flash, her entire body felt less alien, almost as if it was normal.

“Hey, wake up!” One voice said “Shut up, they’re just getting up. Jerk!” Another interjected. The girl rubbed her eyes, seeing a huffing braixen and soft-eyed treecko in front of her. She noticed her unusually large muzzle protruding from her face shortly after. Why was this thing in her face, yet why did it feel so familiar.

While the girl was poking at her snout, the hot-headed braixen said “Gah! We can have the talk later, hun. Tim!” She said, stopping her foot impatiently while waiting for the treecko to follow up. He said “Basically...your part our dungeon squad.” The braixen whips out a poster saying ‘The legit, totally not terrible dungeon crawling squad. *******’ the fox says “Read it and weep!”

“Um...yeah, that doesn’t really roll off the tongue.” The snivy nervously chuckles. The treecko adjusts his glasses, pulling a notebook out and pencil, asking “But we can’t have this fine recruit without them having a name. What may yours be?” Tim says in an unconvincing professional-like voice. 

Thoughts of selection screens came to the girl, making her cringe at typing a silly name as this world was too strange to be in the real world. She shook her head and gave straight answer. “Cindy...my name is Cindy.” The Snivy said. The treecko threw off the props and facade and gave the newcomer a big hug. “Welcome to the team, Cid. Can I call you Cid. I know that may seem rude because you might like a different name. What’s your favorite color …” He rambled until the braixen gave him a smack on the back of his head, shutting his muzzle up.

Cindy’s new muzzle gave a twitch, her stubby arms desperately trying to reach the far end of her snout. “Yep, I knew it.” the braixen held a hand to the side as the treecko placed a few dollars in her hand, the fox smirking as she won the bet. “Hihhh...chiew.” The snivy sniffled, rubbing her tail onto her nose. The treecko moon walked back and forth before holding his hand towards the fox who gave her twice as much money. The treecko was ecstatic, whispering a satisfactory “yes!” While the male grass type put his money away, he waved a hand over the front of his face, resetting his mood.

“So, would you like to ask any concerning question before we blindly go into a dungeon that could cause infinite numbers of deaths?” She asks sarcastically. Cindy thinks, scratching the underside of her muzzle. She fires out questions, starting with “What are your names?”

The perky braixen smiled “My name’s Penny!” She says to hand to her hip, the other waving in a sassy manner. Tim says in a timid tone “I’m Timmy” he gets smacked again “but I’m too old for that, so you can just call me Tim.” he says as he awkwardly imitates Penny’s previous gestures.

Tim’s whole body shakes, asking penny to retrieve the phone out of his back pocket. Tim continues to shake in mid-air as Penny’s eyes widen “Looks like we’ll have to ask and dash, come love.” She says. Skipping lightly to a nearby cave.

Cindy walks up to Tim and places a hand on his head, stopping his comedic shaking. He shakes his head and runs to catch up with Penny, keeping a close arm around his satchel. Cindy follows him with a slightly slower speed walk.

As Cindy arrives to the cave, she sees her two new friends paused in time, taking in the view. The caverns reach far above there reach, giving off cold breezes and drops of water. The cave surrounds them with spiky rocks protruding the perimeter. Walking by was a denim covered human, minding their own business.

“Sean…”The human stopped, turning around “Aw cute, I love these guys.” He walks up slowly, his gentle walk appeared high and mighty. The two other pokemon looked scared out of their fur, with Penny screaming “Abort, abort! Code Red!” She screamed, running around in circles. The human picked up the snivy, the two pokemon now staring in confusion. She was shortly set down.

Cindy blinked, eyes bursting out. “What was that? I thought you were suppose to catch the pikachu in this place?” The snivy asked. The treecko responded with “Well technically, there are new laws that sta-wait, pikachu?!” he questioned. The snivy confidently answered “Yeah, I saw sean play this simulator on his phone. Apparently, there were just pikachus. I never really saw real ‘pokemon’ before” She said

The two looked stunned, surprised that even a human didn’t know that. The braixen quickly gave up on explaining pokemon to her so she decided to use laymen terms “Well, in that case, I’m a fox.” Tim added “I’m a tree thing.” The braixen followed up with “ And your a snake who tried to tape two socks to its body and called them arms.” The snivy scoffed, dismissing the insult.

“Welp, this is it.” Tim said, staring into the deep abyss beyond him and his friends. He gulped, tip toe slowly as if he was putting his foot in cold water. He shrieked, hiding behind the fox “H-how about you go first, heh.” he stuttered. Penny groans, sliding her face from the top of the head to the bottom of her muzzle. She marched a few feet into the darkness and said “It’s safe, you big baby!” She mouthed

The treecko shook his head, making the braixen sigh. She walked to the scaredy-mon and held his hand tight. “Better?!” She asked, her entire face scrunched in anger. Her open nostrils felt dust fly into them, loosening her grip on the grass type. Her eyes narrowed to her skinny muzzle, down to her quivering nose. She yelped “luihhh...look what you made me do! Ugh! Stupid, stupid nose!” 

The snivy snuck behind the spectating treecko, startling him. She asked silently “so, do you two happen to be related?” Tim fiddled with his pulp hands before explaining “Well...she’s kinda my sister…We got stuck like this just like you did.” The snivy was shocked. “How long has it been?” He answered “You see, since your a starting evolution, ah forget it. You wouldn't know. Basically, we’ve been here so long that she evolved. Which kinda takes a while...so yeah.” The snivy then asked “So we’re like this forever?” The treecko became pale, yelling “Yes!” as he sweated with existential worries...again.

“Rracheiiew! Seriously?! Even more sensitive than before?! Ughhh!” She complained, rubbing her canine nose. “Come on!” She yelled, yanking the treecko away from Cindy and covering her pert nose with a clenched paw. The snivy sniffled, feeling the ticklish dust as well.

“Hehh...dumb nose, duihhh...rechiewww! Doesn’t know when to stop!” The braixen complains again. The treecko and braixen let there arms limp as they say in the candle lit corridor “Our first loot of the day!” The scurry to the miniature crystal cave, taking overly tactical positions. “Guhh...guys. Ehh!” Cindy yells, projecting her voice for attention and only receiving another itch in her nose. 

The snivy’s rubbing has been little help, considering she can only rub small parts of her large snout and not the nostrils themselves. She’d ask for her two companions the help her rub it, but between Tim stuttering “Umm...I’d rather not.” and Penny growling “You wish, my nose is behihhh...chiew! See?!” , Cindy got no help whatsoever.

Meanwhile, the braixen made a hand signal to go inside stealthy into the cave, only for the two to pile themselves on top of the treasure chest. The fox’s ears perk up, followed by the fox saying “Great! Now my ears are acting up again. I swear, it has to be this n-” She’s interrupted by a pikachu “H-ey, I’m gonna...beat you. Yeah, right ash?” The snivy behind the trainer responds “Hey, isn’t he the guy from the anime?” 

Ash poses, looking as thought to battle, only to pull out a poke-translator. Ash then says “Don’t worry, I won’t catch you guys. I just got me and pikachu. That’s all I need! But these days, I’m not a pokemon catching star.” He spins around, pikachu prepping an arms crossed pose. Ash continues “I’m a Pokemon celebrity!” The pikachu makes pokemon noises for Ash, but it really comes out as “Ye-Yeah, wo-word up!” He stutters. Ash says “I thought I’d only ‘ash’ some potential fans some questions, but one is all I have time for!”

The squinting braixen asked “Are you gonna take our treasure?” Ash pulled his collar before saying “Sorry, that’s al-” He was interrupted by a sneeze from behind him. He turned away slowly, and took part in observing the struggling snivy. Her pointy muzzle wrinkled greatly, hurting her entire face. She struggled to contain any itch that lurked around.

Concerned, the pokemon trainer walked up to the sniffling snivy and held her like a baby, rubbing a finger under the poor pokemon’s nose. He kept the translator on his shoulder, leaning it towards the snivy. He asked “What’s wrong?” Cindy hitched “Ahihhh-all the duihhh...chiewww!” She sneezed. The translator couldn’t decipher sneezes, so just static came out for each sneeze. “Cuihhh...could ya help me? Ple-hihhh…” the snivy sniffled again.

The braixen crossed her arms, not wanting to intervene. After the small fit of sneezing she heard, she decided to call out to Ash. The translator was giving off static, and with braixen being yelled behind him, Ash turned around. He walked to the fire fox and asked “What is it?” Penny said she wanted to help her out. Ash smiled, handing her friend back.

Ash sighed, followed by “Listen, you see that sign?” They looked, it read “Property of Game Freak”. Ash explained “That treasure, it’s kinda ours. And me and my pals are gonna film here, so I was just coming here to…” Ash paused, rubbing the back of his spiky hair. The braixen sniffled “kihihh...chiewww! Kick us out?” Ash responded “bluntly, yes. So…” he said, animating himself to offer them to leave the cavern.

The rag-tag team looked at each other, they nodded in unison and the treecko said “We understand, we’ll leave now…” Tim said as the group walked away, giving off a sad mood. Ash felt there vibes, and compromised. “Hey, if you can go to that cave, you stay. Just don’t make a sound!” He whispered.

The three were surprised, the deal sounded too good to be true. They shook the trainer’s hand and were off there way.

“Hihhhep!” Penny said, putting a finger to her nose again. Tim was constantly rubbing Cindy’s large nose, saying “Come one Pen, how long til it’s your turn?” He winced. The snivy snapped “Hey! You make it seem like I’m a liability or something!” Tim said “well…” Cindy scoffed, but quickly dropped the matter.

As Penny was muffling her hitching yelps from holding in her sneeze, Cindy was a master of her nose already. Well, except for the release part. “Cahihhh-can’t sneeze, can’t sneihhh…” She hitched. Her large snout shook, ready to sneeze out 10 minutes worth of dust. When her group stumbled upon a large chest.

The fox and snivy’s nose paused with even the organs taking in the smells of this greedy wonder. The glistening gold, the maps, the various loot the oozed out of it. The fox wanted nothing more than to dive in and bath in it, but her nose had other plans. The red appendage twitch before letting out a quick sneeze “Rechieww!” She gasps, grabbing her two friends and hiding in a corner to hopefully getting away with sabotaging Ash’s acting career. She scrubbed her nose as snivy’s sinuses grew more and more sensitive. 

“Heihh...help!” Cindy hitched again, her face twinging at the dust build-up. “Hello! Times up!” Ash yelled. “Shush, keep quieihhhh…” The braixen sniffled, too busy to worry about Cindy’s nose with her own nose sniffing in the dust more so than fresh air. The treecko was successful at hindering the tickle from pressing onwards, but now his arm was tired. He could help her any longer.

Cindy gave in, sick and tired of fighting such a petty reaction. She raised her head high. Ash’s ears clearly heard “Snivhhh...Sni-Sni...Sniechiewww! Chiewww! SnivyChiwww!” Cindy screamed. Ash shook his head, saying “What did I tell you three?” He lifted them up and walked out of the cave.

“If it wasn’t because of YOU, we wouldn’t be here” Penny scolded at her nose “I swear, next time you do that, I’m, I’m, I’m gonna beat you up.” She yelled, squeezing her nose violently. Her nose quickly sent sharp pains to her, making her tire out and sigh.

Ash left them just outside the cavern, saying “Have a nice day!” And left a picture of him and pikachu on a black and white photograph, signed by Ash himself. The sniffling snivy looked at it with nostalgia, smiling. The moment was quickly ruined by her twitching snout as she let out the remainder of the dust inside it “Hepchieww!” She lightly covered the autographed item with spray, shrugging it off. She looked at both of her friends and hugged them dearly, looking at the sun for new hopes and adventures in her wait...  



End file.
